


Why Is It Always Me?

by letsgetdowntobusiness



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humour, pure fluff, when will kara ever catch a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgetdowntobusiness/pseuds/letsgetdowntobusiness
Summary: Poor Kara can't catch a break





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was based on a gifset on tumblr and the comment underneath about Kara walking in on Alex and Maggie about to go at it and being the startled puppy she is. I had the idea in my head and I literally just bashed it out. Hope you enjoy.

All Maggie wanted to do was to bring lunch to her girlfriend.  Her girlfriend who works for a top-secret branch of the government.  So of course security had to check her, and the completely innocent food she brought.  To be fair to the guard, she had been here countless times since she and Alex had started dating, and he knew her, but it was all protocol.  Once she’d cleared the checks and so did the harmless food, she was allowed up the operations floor.  The elevator ride up was quick and before she knew it, she was stepping off and being greeted by Alex, who kissed her on the cheek.  Maggie smiled and held up the bag.  Alex’s face lit up. 

“You didn’t have to bring me lunch Mags,” Alex said, all the while looking at the bag like it was her saviour.

Maggie smiled, “You forget to eat when you’re working and I have the afternoon off, so I wanted to treat my girlfriend.  And you’re practically salivating.”  She added with a laugh.

“Okay, I’m hungry,” Alex admitted, grabbed Maggie’s hand and led away from the elevator and into one of the briefing rooms.  Alex sat down and stared up at Maggie, who was standing there, smiling at Alex, eyes far away.

“Maggie?  Everything okay?” Alex asked, a little bit scared.

Immediately Maggie’s smile dropped and she held her free hand out for Alex to grab.  She did and Maggie pulled her up close to her.

“Maggie, what’s wrong?” Alex asked

“Everyone is watching us,” Maggie whispered.

“Oh,” Alex said, looking down, “right.”

“Don’t be upset, I just wanted a little more privacy.  I kinda wanted to, you know,” Maggie raised her eyebrows and Alex’s mouth fell open.

“Here?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, why not.  It’ll be hot.” Maggie said, trying to maintain a sombre face.

“Why the face?”” Alex asked, but then it dawned on her.

“The face because, if we look really excited and run off together, it’s really obvious, but the sombre face looks like a serious thing has happened.”

“Yep,” Maggie said.

Alex led them out of the room, poker face of steel, and gently tugged Maggie along behind her.  Once they were out of sight of the main operation room, they picked up speed, their boots echoing off the floor.  Once they were far enough away, Alex pulled them into an empty room and slammed the door shut behind them.  Alex turned around and faced Maggie.

“So food first or hmmpphh…” Maggie was ambushed by Alex kissing her in a hot passion.  Maggie stumbled back, pulling Alex with her, their kisses getting sloppy, almost dropping the bag, but her grip tightened as she walked back until her lower half hit a table.  She blindly dropped the bag onto it and once her hands were free she buried them in Alex’s hair, whilst Alex’s roamed her back.  Alex hoisted Maggie onto the table, and pushed her jacket off her shoulders.  Alex’s fingers made quick work of the buttons on Maggie’s shirt, and she was half-way to pulling it off when the door slammed open.

“OH RAO MY EYES!”

Alex and Maggie pulled apart, Maggie in a state of undress, and Alex’s hair all unruly thanks to Maggie. 

Kara was standing in the doorway, one hand covering her eyes and the other clenched in a fist by her side and she was looking down.

“Kara I can expl…” Alex started but was stopped by Kara’s free hand being held up to stop her.

“I don’t wanna know, I do not want to know at all,”  Kara emphasised each word, determined not to look at them, She turned around and walked off muttering Kryptonian curses under her breath, and then a little more loudly, “Why me, why is it always me?”

Alex looked back at Maggie, who was still half undressed and they both burst out giggling at how absurd the entire situation was.

“I CAN HEAR YOU!” Kara shouted, which only made them laugh harder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, I decided to add more to this, because my stupid brain decided to. As always any all mistake are mine. Enjoy!

It had been a couple of months now and Kara was happy.  She and Lena had left behind the uncomfortableness that lingered after Kara tried to pry into Lena’s insight into her mother’s role in Cadmus, and to see if Lena herself had any knowledge of the corporation.  It had resolved some things and only served to make Kara’s feelings for Lena even stronger, Alex’s coming out to her, opening her eyes and making her realise the being normal wasn’t what she had though it was when she was younger.  Kara had also addressed the elephant in the room as Supergirl.  She’s saved Lena’s life a few times, the remnants of CADMUS after Lena, consequences of shutting down an evil, illegal corporation.  It seemed her mother still had some pull, even behind bars.  But those threats were nothing compared to Kara.  She handled them with ease, some in front of Lena.  Lena had thanked Supergirl, and over the months, Supergirl had been dropping in from time to time, just like she used to, and Lena was a bit hostile at first, not knowing whether she could trust Supergirl because of how she had deceived her, but eventually they warmed back up to each other, so much so that the last time Supergirl had dropped in, they said goodbye and hugged like it was the most natural thing, and they had been doing it for ages.  Lena felt uncertain, because she was confused.  She had strong feelings for Supergirl, saving her life countless times, she might’ve been developing a hero complex, she was definitely crushing hard on Supergirl, but then there was Kara.  Kara was pure, sweet and hopefully not as innocent as she seemed.  Lena had spent more time with Kara, got along better with Kara, and flirted more openly with Kara.  She knew that Kara was into her, what with all the stolen glances the reporter had been sending to her, and noticing how her gaze lingered on Lena’s body on some occasions before she caught herself.  Lena did her a favour and pretended that she hadn’t noticed, to save Kara from the embarrassment, on a few occasions that she didn’t, when Kara had finished ogling her, Kara met Lena’s gaze and blushed instantly, a trait that Lena loved about Kara.  Lena was ultimately torn between reporter and hero.  They both shared similar traits, which made everything that much more difficult to differentiate. 

It was late at night, and Lena was stuck in the office again when she heard a small knock at her door.  Lena looked up, _no one should be here.  I sent everyone home hours ago._ She thought.

“Come in,” She said clearly.

The door opened and standing there looking radiant as ever, even at 9pm, was Kara Danvers.

She was looking down, but when she looked up, she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and smiled.  Wide.  The kind of smile that made Lena’s heart beat faster. 

“Hi, Lena,” Kara said, sitting down in front of her.

“Hi Kara,” Lena said, letting her eyes roam Kara.  she’d come from work, clothes a little bit loose, bag slumped over her shoulder, “What can I do for you so late at night?”

Kara looked down, dropped her bag on the floor and adjusted her glasses.  _So cute._ Lena thought.

“I…um, wanted to see if you had eaten, because I haven’t eaten, and I was wondering if you maybe, wanted to getdinnertogether.” Kara rambled quickly.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that last part.” Lena said, knowing full well she had, but it was fun making Kara flush.

Kara cleared her throat and looked Lena in the eyes, “I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me tonight?”

Lena smiled, there it was, Kara Danvers asking her out to dinner.

Lena got up from her desk and walked around to where Kara was sitting.  Kara straightened up as Lena approached, and Lena sat down on the edge of her desk. Arms folded.  All the while holding Kara’s intense gaze.  She finally uncrossed her arms and smiled.  “Kara I would love to have dinner with you tonight.”

Kara visibly relaxed and let out a breath.

“Okay, I was thinking, because it’s so late we could order takeout and eat at my place,” Kara said.

Lena felt brave and took a chance, “Taking me back to yours already, Kara, we haven’t even been on our first date yet.” Lena said, smirking at the blush that rose instantly on Kara’s face.  Turns out it was a good idea and Lena rolled with it, taking Kara’s hand in her own and kissing the back of it, and then pulling her up so they were eye level. 

They stood staring into each other’s eyes with Kara’s flickering down to Lena’s lips more times than she would admit to, each time Lena smirked, and Kara wanted to kiss it off her, so she leaned down, foreheads touching and whispered, “Is this okay?”  Lena smiled, “Yes,” she breathed back and Kara closed the distance when her phone rang completely dissolving the tension and ruining any moment they were having.  Kara groaned.  She reluctantly stood back from Lena and Lena missed Kara’s warmth immediately.  Kara picked her phone up and chatted with the person on the other end.  Kara didn’t seem happy about the interruption and almost slammed her phone down onto Lena’s desk after she’d hung up.

“I’m so sorry Lena, my sister is in a bit if trouble.” Kara said, picking up her bag, “Rain check on dinner?” Kara stood by the door, waiting for a response from Lena, who just stood there looking determined.  And then she was moving, fast, towards Kara.  All of a sudden Lena was in her space, held Kara’s face between her hands and kissed her gently.  Kara dropped her bag on the floor and wrapped her arms around Lena, moaning into the kiss when Lena decided to heat it up and her tongue insisted on entering Kara’s mouth, to which Kara happily obliged.  Lena backed them into the door, which only made Kara moan louder.  They separated, Kara panting heavily, whilst Lena peppered kisses down Kara’s jaw and her neck.  Kara moaned freely and brought one of her hands up to hold Lena at her neck.  Lena smiled and bit down gently making Kara’s eyes roll back, the hand on the back of Lena’s neck hold her tighter, and her entire body to go limp.

“Lena…” Kara whimpered.  She let go of Lena’s head and dropped her hand to her side.  Lena released Kara’s neck with a loud pop, kissed her way up to Kara’s ear.  She gently took a lobe in her mouth and moaned into Kara’s ear.  The sound and the vibration making Kara wet.  Lena released her lobe, “That’s a yes to the rain check I guess,” Lena panted. She backed away, giving them both some room to breathe.

Kara didn’t trust herself to speak, so she just nodded, picked up her bag, looked at Lena once more, whose perfect lipstick was messed up because of Kara.  It sent a thrill through her and she left as quickly as she humanely could. 

Lena stared at the door, picturing the woman who was just there.  Kara Danvers.  She had just made out with Kara Danvers.  Left her dark lipstick all over Kara, on her lips, her jaw, her neck.  Lena had marked Kara.  Made Kara whimper her name.  She decided it was too late in the night to be working, so she shut down her office and headed home with only one thing on her mind.  Kara.

Lena got home and turned the tv on, she needed a distraction, something to take her mind off Kara.  The way her lips felt, how incredibly strong her tongue was, how she stretched her neck so Lena could work on her neck, the way she whimpered Lena’s name, it was music to ears and she couldn’t wait to make her do it again.  Lena’s mind raced with scenarios of what she could do to Kara, what other delicious noises she could get from her.  The tv was white noise, Lena was lost in her mind, she didn’t know how long had passed, so lost in thought she didn’t even hear the knocking at the door until it was loud and persistent.  Lena shook herself out of her dirt fantasies, composed herself and opened the door. 

It was a delivery man.

“Uhh,  Lena Luthor?” He asked.

“That’s me.” Lena said, confused.

He handed her the bag, “Enjoy.”  He said, tuned and walked away.

“Umm, okay,” Lena said to herself, closing the door.

The food smelt delicious, and there was a note on top.

_Lena, sorry about the interruption, but I promised you dinner.  I can’t make it; Alex is in a bit of crisis, so she needs me here. Enjoy the food._

_Kara_

Lena smiled and took the food out of the bag.  It was cheesy chips and a breaded fillet tower burger.  Lena remembered their conversation months before.  She had  mentioned on the offhand that she craved a burger, but couldn’t, because CEO’s shouldn’t be seen eating burgers, or some non-sense a celebrity gossip site had said about her, and everything blew way out of proportion, so she refrained.  Kara had nodded and gasped and called the site a piece of garbage.  Lena was touched that Kara had remembered, and she placed the note on her coffee table before tucking into her dinner.  Their next date was going to be pizza and potstickers.  Kara’s favourite.   She was determined to make Kara blush the entire night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmu at awholedamnhectolexa.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter folks,  
> Hope you all had a great holiday.  
> As always, all mistakes are my own

Lena woke up the next morning to a text from Kara.

_Morning, did you enjoy dinner; I’m so sorry I couldn’t make it.  Alex’s issue has been resolved, so I’m free._

_Talk to you soon, Kara :)_

Lena smiled.  It was in character for Kara to leave a smiley face at the end of a text. Her thumbs moved quickly over the screen typing out a reply,

_Kara, dinner was lovely.  I can’t believe you remembered that silly thing about burgers.  I told you that months ago.  Let me make it up to you tonight, I’ll bring food over to your place around 7._

_See you soon_

She hit send and locked her phone.  It was time to get ready for the day.

Lena got to her office when her phone buzzed, it was Kara.

_No problem, and sure.  I’ll make sure that none of my family members have any problems and if they do, they have to deal with it themselves. :D_

Lena chuckled before pocketing her phone and steeling her features for a long day of boring investment meetings.

 

Kara opened the door the next evening to Lena Luthor holding a pizza box  and a bag.  She stared, mouth open.

“Is that what I think it is?” Kara asked, mouth actually watering.

Lena smiled and walked in with the food.

“Lena, you’re actually the best person ever!” Kara exclaimed hugging Lena after she put the food down in the kitchen. 

“I’m glad, and I know pizza and potstickers is your favourite, and you deserve your favourite because our sinner date got cancelled last night.” Lena said to Kara, fully embracing her.  Kara pulled away with a big grin on her face, she grabbed the food with one hand, balancing the potstickers on top of the pizza, and took Lena’s hand in her other one and pulled them towards the sofa.  Kara plonked down and opened the pizza box, inhaling the fresh food.  Lena stood there eyebrow raised thinking how on earth did she find someone this dorky, yet cute and downright attractive.  Maybe the universe was giving something back to her.

Lena sat down next to Kara and turned to face her.  Kara busied herself with a slice of pizza, and it was only when she had taken a large bite out of it and cheese was dangling from the corner of her mouth did she turn to look at Lena. Lena laughed lightly and reached out to pull the cheese from the corner of Kara’s mouth.  Kara’s eyes went wide and she started chewing slowly.  Lena opened her mouth and stuck the cheese inside keeping eye contact with Kara.

“Hey!” Kara said after she finished the bite, “That was my cheese!”  she sounded like a small child, and it was adorable. 

“Well it was hanging loose, so I thought I’d take it.” Lena shrugged.

“Oh really?” Kara challenged, putting the rest of her slice down.  She wiped her hands on a tissue and then rose to straddle Lena, who was thankfully food free. 

“Yeah,” It came out as a whisper because Lena was too occupied with the way Kara fit on top of her, how her hands automatically circled Kara’s waist and held her close. How despite eating a pizza just mere seconds ago, Kara was leaning down for a kiss and who was Lena to deny such a beautiful woman that.

Their lips met softly, Kara tasting like pizza.  Lena got excited and her hands found the hem of Kara’s sweater and slid under it, making Kara arch into her and moan.  Lena swallowed the moan greedily, remembering how vocal Kara was the night before, and she was wondering if she could make Kara scream tonight. 

Lena moved her lips away from Kara’s and kissed down her jaw and up her neck again.  Kara shuddered and moaned breathlessly.

“Lena…ohh…yeah…”  Kara breathed.  It spurred Lena on, making her bolder, kissing her way down Kara’s neck and across her exposed collarbone and down to her cleavage, where unfortunately her sweater was.  Lena tore her lips away from Kara’s sweet skin and pulled the sweater over Kara’s head and tossed it behind her.  Lena had to stop and stare.  Kara was wearing a black tank top, toned arms encircled her.  It was Lena’s time to drool.  She pulled the tank top out of Kara’s pants and ran her fingers underneath it.  Touching Kara’s bare skin was a wonder.  It was smooth and soft and Kara gaze bore directly into Lena making her wet.  Lena removed her fingers from Kara’s back and ran them over Kara’s arms.  Lena got even wetter when she realised how strong Kara was, her mind wandering to the deepest dirtiest fantasies of Kara taking her against a wall, her strong arms supporting them both.  Kara’s eyes had turned black, lust overtaking reason.  Lena felt it too and placed a gentle kiss on either bicep before taking off her tank top and throwing it behind her to join the sweater.  If Lena drooled over Kara’s arms, she nearly passed out when she saw how toned Kara’s abs were.  A six pack.  Kara Danvers had a six pack.  Lena thought she was going to combust right there.  She had a goddess straddling her, a goddess who was staring at her.  Lena went forward and kissed where she had left off, the pizza and potstickers forgotten until the morning, where they both padded into the room, Kara wearing her pjs, and Lena in a borrowed shirt and pj pants.  Kara stopped in her tracks causing Lena to walk into her.

“Oof, Kara, what’s wrong?”

“We forgot to eat.” Kara said, looking at the food.

“I’m pretty sure we ate out a lot last night Kara,” Lena joked, which made Kara blush hard. “Are you saying you didn’t enjoy eating out?”

“No, I enjoyed it, but maybe we should eat actual food, because…”  Kara said, her stomach rumbling loudly to finish off her point.  Lena laughed.

 

A few months later and it was date night.  Lena and Kara had moved a bit more slowly.  Everything before was all unresolved sexual tension, and now that it was resolved, they took their time in the relationship and let everything grow naturally.  They spent more time together and Kara came out as Supergirl, to which Lena couldn’t stop laughing, It made Kara furious, how dare she laugh, but when Lena tried to explain that it was because she thought she had a crush on separate people, when they were one in the same, and once Kara deciphered that through the hysterical laughter Kara calmed down and saw the funny side.  They spent about 5 minutes laughing before Lena calmed herself and thanked Kara for being honest with her. 

They grew even closer and spent every night together.

They were both relaxing, watching a film on Kara’s sofa, neither of them paying any attention to, to engrossed in each other, so Kara straddled Lena and bent down to kiss her when Kara’s front door opened and Alex and Maggie walk in, hand in hand laughing about something,

Kara froze, and so did Lena, hands midway sneaking underneath Kara’s clothes.

Alex was the first one to speak.

“Uhh, I guess we should’ve knocked,” She joked, Maggie nudging her with her elbow, “What?” She turned to face Maggie, who just gave her a look.

Lena extracted her hands from Kara’s back, and Kara slid off Lena’s lap and onto the sofa, burying her head in Lena’s shoulder, not being able to face Alex or Maggie.

Lena started laughing first, just a small giggle, because they had been caught like horny teenagers and to be fair, it was funny.  Maggie joined in, and it got louder and louder.  More uncontrollable and so did Alex.   The three of them roaring with laughing whilst Kara wondered if she could die from embarrassment.  She knew the answer was yes because it was currently happening, and there was no way she could bury herself deeper into Lena’s neck

First Winn and Siobhan, then Mon-El and Tess, Alex and Maggie, now herself and Lena.

“Why?” She mumbled into Lena’s neck, who just held her close, “Why is it always me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you thought. i appreciate every single comment, bookmark and kudos you all give. it means so much to me :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :D


End file.
